A LOVE THAT WAS MENT TO BE
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: THERE IS A LITTE ROMACE NEAR THE END BUT ANY WAY MULDER AND SCULLY MEET A YOUNG GIRL AND SAVE HER MULDER FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER WILL THEY BE ABLE TO SAVE HER FROM SOME ONE ELSE WHO WANTS HER? FIND OUT R&R PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :


THE LOVE THAT WAS MENT TO BE  
  
THE X-FILES STORY  
  
It was a clear cold night the moon was bright so bright and full that it looked like some one was burning a flash light as I ran though the woods not knowing were I was going and not caring because I had found myself funning for my life I stood about 5'9 I had long red hair that looked as if it were blood that reached down to my ankles, blue eyes, my skin was a soft pail color and I was very beautiful.  
  
What I had on was different I wore a tanktop that buttons up, shorts that came up to half of my legs past to the middle and tennishose, part of my legs had cuts and so did my arms and my face but I just kept running until I slipped and fell down a hill and I finally landed on pavement after a minute of falling I got up and found myself on a road so I just started running.  
  
It was nearly an hour or 2 when I came upon the first car I waved it down but it just drove by so I kept running until I came across another car I waved that one down two but that one also went by as well so I kept doing the same thing but no cars seem to want to stop so I just hit my knees waiting and crying for my end to come but that's when I heard it the creature right behind me I turned my head and looked it right in the eyes we stared at each other for a long time until I heard another car coming then it started coming towards me it reached out and grabbed me I had my eyes closed at that time and I started to say some thing when I heard a gun shot and then I heard the creature started to scream in pain I opened my eyes to see a man and a woman standing over me and looking down at me I just looked up at them then at the creature running into the dead of night then my world went black.  
  
I opened my eyes only to find myself in a hotel room I looked around then I saw them the two people who had saved me from the creature sitting at the table talking amongst themselves I couldn't make out what they were saying then they stopped and looked at me the woman who was sitting at the right of the man was very beautiful with red hair that came down to her shoulders, brown eyes a jacket like uniform over a white shirt and skirt that came down to her knees high hills and she stood about 5'9 the man however wore the same jacket uniform but black with the same white shirt under it but with a black tie and black pants short brown hair and green eyes he stood about 6'2 maybe 6'3 and he was very handsome with his looks and her looks you might think they were seeing one another but they weren't.  
  
I just looked at them I started to get up but my legs wouldn't let me at all I fell on my knees and almost on my face if it weren't for the two who saved me by grabbing me by the arms and lifting me up and back on to the bed  
  
"Be careful you might hurt yourself"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am agent Dana Scully and this is my partner agent Fox Mulder and you are"  
  
"My name is Skyleene, Skyleene ravine"  
  
"Nice to meet you what were you doing out there late at night any ways?"  
  
"I-I don't remember"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No I don't remember"  
  
"Its ok you're safe now"  
  
I looked up and saw Mulder smiling at me I just smiled back Scully looked at him then at me then back at him then she gave a sigh then got up and looked at me then she took him by the caller then she looked back at me  
  
"Can you excuse us for a moment"  
  
"S-sure no Problem"  
  
Scully dragged Mulder outside by the caller and closed the door right behind them I couldn't make out a word they were saying at all but I could tell what they were doing they were arguing just by there emotions that I see right through the window then they came back in I had no earthly Idea what they said but what ever they said Molders face was a red as a rose I just stared at them there was a long silence between all three of us then Scully broke the silence  
  
"I am going to get some food at a near by restaurant"  
  
"I'm coming too"  
  
"No Mulder you need to stay here and watch over the girl and make sure that she is not attacked"  
  
"Oh come on Scully"  
  
"No Mulder I said no I will bring you both back some food ok?"  
  
"Alright ok fine I'll stay here"  
  
"Good now I will be right back"  
  
She was only gone about 30 minutes then she got back with the food in her hands we sat and ate the food in Silence then the lights went out without warning when the lights came back on Mulder and Scully had already pulled there guns and they were in front of me in a flash but I was already on my feet with a frightened look on my face I had no idea what was happening I grabbed Mulder by the arm and he turned around and I asked him  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on but you stay behind us just in case"  
  
"I-I'm scared I don't know what's going on"  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of"  
  
Then the door flew open and there stood the same creature that attacked me the night before Mulder and Scully just stood there ground and the creature just stared at them then he caught me with his eyes Mulder however took one step forward with his gun still at ready to shoot stance  
  
"Who or what are you?"  
  
The creature just stood there in silence did not speak then after about 5 minutes of silence the creature just started walking towards us Mulder and Scully started going towards it Mulder yelled at it then turned towards me and then yelled at me  
  
"Skyleene run get out of here fast"  
  
"You creature stop don't come any closer"  
  
"SKYLEENE RUN"  
  
The next thing I know I was running out of the room and for my life as soon as I got out of the room I stopped and saw Mulder and Scully trying to stop him from coming after me but it just knocked them down I turned and ran the next thing I know I was running down the road I ended up at the 20 minute town I turned my head and the creature was still chasing me I turned my head back and found an ally I turned there but to my surprise it was a dead end I was trapped I turned around and the creature was standing there I just sat down and curled up in a ball wishing that it would go away then I heard a familiar voice  
  
"Get away from her Skyleene are you alright over there?"  
  
"Mulder, Scully help please help me"  
  
"Were coming don't worry where hear"  
  
But they didn't have time to react because the creature grabbed me and trough me over his shoulders I struggled to get down and free but I couldn't I was yelling and screaming kicking and pounding on his back Mulder and Scully ran after us  
  
"NO LET ME GO PLEASE LET ME GO"  
  
"Come on Scully we can't lose them not know come on"  
  
"Mulder I am going as fast as I can"  
  
"Umm Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah Scully"  
  
"We lost them"  
  
"Well not really Scully"  
  
"What are you saying Mulder!"  
  
"Well before the creature attacked us I put a homing tracking device on her so now we know were she is Scully come on lets fallow the signal"  
  
"Mulder I have to hand it to you, you are good"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Mulder and Scully was on our trail faster then you can say birds in a nest I on the other hand was still yelling at the creature then it said something I never expected it to say  
  
"Shut-up girly or I'll shut you up myself"  
  
"Y-you c-can t-talk"  
  
"Of course I can I am not just a silent creature yah know"  
  
"Well I don't care what or who you are when Mulder and Scully find me and rescue me you're going to get it from them both"  
  
"You really don't know do you"  
  
"Hun what?"  
  
"Agent Fox Mulder is in love with you"  
  
"Hun what he is what?"  
  
"Yeah that's right he is in love with you and I am jealous of him I want you for myself"  
  
"Well you are not going to have me for your self"  
  
"Oh yeah I will now"  
  
he through me to the bed and got on top of me he started to unbutton my shirt he didn't get very far when the door busted open and in came Mulder and Scully with there guns already drawn I looked at Mulder and smiled and sighed with relief  
  
"GET OFF OF HER NOW"  
  
"B-But how did you find me?"  
  
Mulder walked over to me and pulled a device out of my shirt pocket and showed it to the creature guy the creature looked in shock and in angry at what he saw at that moment he took Scully by the throat and started yelling at us  
  
"Get back or I'll kill Ms. Scully"  
  
"No please let her go don't harm her"  
  
the creature did not get a chance to respond because Scully all ready went into action she hit him where it would hurt the most the creature hit the ground in pain he could not get up for he was in pain Scully walked over to us and pulled her gun back out Mulder and I were surprised to see what she did to the creature  
  
"Scully are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Mulder I'm fine"  
  
"Skyleene are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I am"  
  
"Well lets all go home its finished here"  
  
"Hey Scully can you wait outside for us?"  
  
"Yeah Mulder I can"  
  
"Skyleene there is something I want to tell you"  
  
"I know Mulder I know you are in love with me"  
  
"But how did you know?"  
  
"The creature told me"  
  
"The creature can talk?"  
  
"Yea he can and pretty darn good too"  
  
"You know Mulder I am in love with you as well"  
  
Mulder and I did not know what to say so I had already had my eyes closed when I felt his lips go against mine we kissed for a minute then we separated we smiled at each other Mulder finally broke the silence  
  
"Lets go Scully is waiting for us"  
  
"Yeah come on lets go home"  
  
"Finally you too love birds came out I was waiting"  
  
"Sorry about that Scully you guys ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah lest go"  
  
And without another word we took of through the dead of night and back to Washington D.C where I became an F.B.I like Mulder and Scully and we all lived together in peace and happiness this was a love that was ment to be  
  
THE END  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND EMAIL ME AT LITTLETROA@AOL.COM AND GIVE ME YOUR RAITING OF 1-20 THANK YOU ( 


End file.
